


Sharing a bed

by Writerofthelorde



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Cuddling, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluf, Fluff, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Kisses, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, bed sharing, cheek kisses, cuteness, extreme fluf, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthelorde/pseuds/Writerofthelorde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky goes to live with the Avengers, but they hadn't fixed a room or a bed for him yet. Steve offers to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing a bed

When Bucky first gets to the avengers tower they have a little problem; they hadn't made a room ready for him yet. 

 

"...and uhh... We also don't have a bed... Yet." Tony admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with one of his hands.

"Oh that's okay, we can share my bed." Steve suggested with a shrug. Tony and Natasha shot him a weird look. "What? We used to share a bed all the time. During the war we didn't exactly have much, and Bucky being the gentleman he is, always insisted on me having the bed. Which of course wasn't gonna happen if that meant he had to sleep on the floor, so we just always shared." He said with a shrug. Nat and Tony looked over at Bucky. Bucky blushed uncertainly. 

_Gentleman huh? I don't remember that very well…_ Bucky thought to himself. 

"That is... If you don't mind of course, Buck." Steve added looking at him as well. Bucky shrugged and nodded at the same time and Steve smiled endearingly. 

"I'll be able to keep an eye on you too." He added as an unnecessary extra reason to agree with it. 

"Ah yes in case something goes wrong." Tony said in agreement. 

Steve looked back at him almost angrily. "In case something goes wrong _for him_. In case something gets bad. In case he needs something or someone. I'll be right there next to him." Steve told him sternly. He walked over to Bucky and stood next to him confidently. "Just like I always am… and always will be." He added with a strong look and a firm nod. "Just like Bucky has always been there for me." He added, this time softer and less confident. He sounded almost sad…

Bucky smiled at him and placed a hand on his upper arm. "I'd like that." He told him calmly. He meant many things with that reply and struggled to find a way to explain it properly, but when he looked into Steve's eyes he knew Steve understood. 

Steve smiled at Bucky, happy to finally have him back, before turning back to Tony and furrowing his brows again. "If you ever imply something like that again..!" He threatened. "You will regret it for a very, _very_ long time." He told him pointing an angry finger at him. "Bucky is a good man. He would never purposefully hurt anyone." He added matter-of-factly. 

Tony protested with a bark of laughter. "A good man? He's a fugitive! He murdered hundreds of people! He would never hurt anyone?! Please Steve! You're lying to yourself! He would hurt _anyone_! He's not who you remember! He's not your friend anymore! Your friend's dead! All that's left is a monster in his body!" Tony exclaimed laughing at him mockingly. 

"Enough!" Steve yelled, running over to him and throwing him to the ground. Steve threw a punch to his jaw harshly before stopping himself. "You're a liar and a child! And you know damn well that that was not him! You know damn well that he didn't have a choice! And _I_ know damn well that if they had given him a choice he wouldn't have done any of it!" Steve yelled upset. 

He got off of him and dusted off his clothes. "I thought you were becoming a better person Tony... but all you've seemed to become is less kind." He said now calming down and becoming more sad than angry. "You've become less of a person than you were when I first met you..." He muttered sadly. 

"After all the things you've been through… You can't even cut him some slack? He's been through more than any of us have..!" He said rather calmly. "Even more than Natasha and for a long time I didn't think there was anything worse than the red-room..." He said softly, surprised once again by how horrifying those things were. 

"I hope you think about this, Tony. You still have good in you. I know you do." Steve told him as he walked away, pulling Bucky with him. 

 

"I'm sorry about that..." Steve sighed as he closed the door behind them. He was startled for a second when suddenly Bucky's hands were on his hips and his head came in to lean on his shoulder. Steve wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "Thank you Steve." Bucky muttered into his shoulder. "Anytime buck." 

Bucky leant back up again. "He was right though… I did kill all those people… I remember all of them…” He whispered, lip quivering and eyes watering. 

Steve took a hold of both his cheeks and softly forced Bucky to look him in the eye. "You did no such thing. They made someone else of you and that person did it. not. you."

Bucky sniffled and shook his head. "It was me. I still remember it. They're _my_ memories of _my_ hands doing that. I didn't even protest or stop to think about what I did..!" Bucky exclaimed while looking down. Steve made him look up again, still holding onto his cheeks. "Because they didn't give you a choice, buck. They brainwashed you. It wasn't you. It was the mindset they created... And you were trapped along the way..." He told him firmly but sadly. Bucky pulled a face. "You really think so?" He asked sounding small. "I know so." Steve answered immediately. He pulled him in for a hug, but kissed his cheek before hugging him properly. 

“Lets get out of here." Steve said when he pulled back a couple minutes later. "Are you hungry?" He asked, to which Bucky nodded. "Let's get something to eat." He said now really letting go of him. He grabbed his wallet and jacket, before they left the tower together, not looking anyone in the eye. 

 

They get back as late as possible, hoping not to run into anyone when they arrived back. Luckily they only ran into Sam, who just smiled, said good night and left. Once in Steve’s room they immediately changed, brushed their teeth and got into bed. 

At first they just sat together and chatted for a bit. Later they lied down and chatted a little more, more sleepy than they wanted to admit. 

Steve was already falling asleep, when Bucky realised how good it felt to be around Steve. How much he felt like home. 

These thoughts kept him up for a long time, and all he did was stare at Steve. He stared at him; the contours of his body in the light of the streetlight shining through the thin curtains. He moved closer to Steve and slightly reached out the hand he was laying on. He didn't want to touch him with his hybrid arm; he was too afraid something would go wrong. So even though it was harder to do and slightly uncomfortable, he had to do it this way. 

He reached out a little further and brushed his fingertips over Steve's skin. Steve smiled and opened his eyes. "That tickles." He whispered. Bucky reached out a little more and Steve moved in to lay his head down on his palm. "That's better." He mumbled as he closed his eyes again. 

Bucky closed his eyes as well and enjoyed the feeling of Steve's skin against his own. He could feel his earlobe, a strand of hair, the corner of his mouth, which was turned up into a gentle smile, and if he moved his thumb up a bit he could feel his eyelashes. He was surprised how pleasant this felt to him. For some reason it felt like everything was alright again. 

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep after that.

 

The next morning they woke up all tangled up together; cuddling sweetly. Steve had been awake for a while, but he didn't want to move one bit. He loved the way things were; cuddling closely, sharing each other's warmth, and Bucky being peacefully asleep. He just stared at Bucky's peaceful face, cuddling him closer, until Bucky woke up. 

"Hey." Bucky said softly, a little confused when he woke up. Steve yawned. "Hey." He whispered back. Bucky's eyes followed limbs that were tangled around each other. He felt the way Steve felt against him and the way Steve was holding him; pulling him closer. Steve searched Bucky's face as Bucky tried to figure out how he felt about waking up this way. 

Bucky looked back into Steve's eyes and Steve smiled softly at him. "Is this okay?" He questioned softly. Bucky thought for a moment. "Yes. I like it." He decided. Steve smiled. "Good." He whispered happily. 

"Did you..?" Bucky began. "...start this?" He asked gesturing to their tangled bodies with his head. Steve blushed. "No we were like this when I woke up" he answered softly. "Well... We were a little further apart... But... I wanted to hold you." He admitted barely audibly. "I hope that's okay." He quickly added moving backwards a bit. 

Bucky nodded and pulled Steve in again. "It's more than okay." He admitted. "I feel like I've really missed feeling your touch." He said settling in more. 

They stayed like that for a couple minutes, just simply enjoying each other’s company, before Bucky spoke up again. "Steve?" Steve hummed softly in reply. "Were we..." He started as he turned to face Steve, "...together?" 

Steve blushed madly in a heartbeat. He knew this moment was going to happen at some point but he just tried his hardest not to think about it. He was too scared of how Bucky would react. But now that they were all tangled together and not planning on going anywhere any time soon... It became a little awkward. "Yeah." He whispered nodding at him with a gentle smile. 

Bucky smiled back and Steve let out a relieved sigh. "Can you tell me about it?" Bucky asked him curiously. "About us." He corrected quickly. 

Steve smiled at him sweetly. "Of course. What do you want to know?" "How long? I mean how long were we together? How old were we when we first got… together?" He asked shyly. 

Steve smiled at his cuteness and couldn't help but kiss his forehead. Bucky was a little surprised and Steve immediately apologised. "Oh shit sorry!" He exclaimed. Bucky shrugged a little in reply. "It's fine. It was nice." Bucky assured him. 

Steve smiled at him thankfully before answering his question. "We got together when I was about 18..." He started. "It was evening and you went looking for me cause I had disappeared once again... I was… getting beaten as usual and you got angry with the guy and kicked his ass." Steve felt young again as he told the story he remembered so well. He felt like little tiny Stevie again, and in all honesty, he didn't mind. Back then the worst thing that happened to him was getting beaten up by assholes. Oh how times have changed. 

Reminiscing the feeling of being young and careless again he continued. "When the guy had finally left us alone you noticed how bad it had gotten that time… You were worried about me and I told you I was fine… and then you kissed me... You straight up kissed me." He told him laughing a little. 

"When you backed off you laughed awkwardly and immediately went to back off more and say sorry, but before you could even finish your word I had already pulled you back in and kissed you again. I didn't know what came over me… I had been in love with you for quite some time by then, but I had never had the guts to do something like that... But I did and you kissed back and it was so strange but it was beautiful. I had never been happier in my life. You wanted to kiss me. And we were kissing that moment. I could've died right there and been happy. ...Except that would hurt you and mean I had to stop kissing you and I never wanted to do either so I forced myself to breathe telling myself the more I breathed the more I could kiss you. And we did." Steve paused to laugh for a moment. "We had kissed _a lot_." He laughed some more and couldn't help himself when he untangled an arm from around Bucky to touch his own lips. "We had kissed for so long my lips were still swollen the next day." 

Bucky blushed madly. What an amazing story. He hadn't thought he could be a person like that, but apparently he was. He absentmindedly started patting his own lips, just like Steve had a couple seconds ago. 

Steve wanted to pull his hand away and replace those fingers with his own lips. He didn't know if Bucky wanted that though, so he tried to get his mind off of it and think of something else to tell Bucky. Besides, if he did kiss him he probably wouldn't be able to stop and that wasn't a very good idea.

"We..." He started, making Bucky look up expectantly. "We never did anything that public after that... It... It wasn't accepted back then..." He continued to tell him. Bucky looked up confused, not understanding what Steve meant. 

"I mean two men.” He said gesturing to the both of them. “Two men were not accepted in romantic relationships. Neither were women... It was rude... If anyone would find out they'd hurt you... _badly_..." He explained, sad and angry at the same time. "But not anymore..!" He continued quickly as he saw Bucky's horrified expression. He felt bad for lying since... well it's still a big problem, people just act like it isn't... 

"But..." Bucky started. "Why would that be bad? It's love... Why would something like gender matter like that..?" Bucky asked confused. Steve sighed a little sadly and placed his hand on Bucky's cheek. "It doesn't matter anymore; we are accepted now… by most…" Steve told him. 

Bucky shot him a questioning look. "You know, the world is never free of assholes." Steve said, trying to answer his unasked question and trying to justify his lie at the same time. 

Bucky nodded in agreement. "So..." Bucky started, moving onto his next question. "Were we together in secret?" Steve nodded, removing his hand from Bucky's cheek. "We were… But it was easy. We pretty much lived together by then already… And when my mom and dad had both died I didn't have the money to stay in the house we had lived in… So I moved in with you pretty soon after. After that it was easier to be together. Every time we were at our place we would close the curtains and just be together. Huddle up and have date nights and make out." Steve laughed again. "We made out a lot." He admitted laughing more. 

"Can we… Can we wait a little longer..? Before we... do that..?" Bucky asked softly. 

Steve smiled at him sweetly and wanted to reply but Bucky spoke up again. 

"I just... want to make sure I remember everything... So I don't do anything wrong... I want to be the person you deserve. If I take time finding out who I was I can be who you know me as, I can be who you fell in love with." He tried to explain. 

"I fell in love with _you_ " Steve replied immediately. 

"But I want to be that Bucky again one hundred percent. I'll be exactly who you want me to be. Exactly how you remember me." Bucky protested. 

"Bucky, you are a changed man. You don't have to become the old you. I don't think you will ever be able to, I'm sorry, but if you really want to be exactly who I want you to be, then just be you. Whatever feels right is you. Don't worry about me. I'll be in love with you no matter what." Steve told him sweetly.

He leant in and softly kissed Bucky's forehead. "Take all the time you need." He added in a whisper. 

"Can you kiss me?" Bucky asked softly. "Like real quick. Like a peck. Just to wake up my memories?" He explained quickly. Steve's gaze fell onto Bucky's lips but then he shook his head. "I don't think I can." He admitted honestly. "I don't think I'd be able to stop myself if I kissed you now. It's been so long Buck... I've grieved you for so many years… I can't just give you the quick peck you're asking for… I'd lose myself and hurt you and I can't let that happen." He told him feeling ashamed of himself. Bucky placed his hand on Steve's cheek and rubbed his thumb up and down for a moment. "Thank you, Steve." 

"Ask me again when you're ready for more than just a quick kiss, okay? Maybe then I’ll be able to stop the dam from breaking and my feelings from spilling everywhere." He said with a sad smile. "And stop my needs to kiss you from taking the best of me... Well that'd be the worst of me actually..." 

Bucky leant up and kissed Steve's cheek endearingly. He moved back to look Steve in the eye lovingly, but then he froze. "Shit I'm sorry was that okay?!" He exclaimed frantically. Steve smiled and breathed out a short laugh. "You can kiss me like that whenever you want to." He promised him sweetly. 

"I love you, Buck." Steve told him as he smiled and stared into his eyes. "I love you, Steve." Bucky admitted. And it was true. They both knew that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think <3 It is very much appreciated.


End file.
